Harry Potter and the Crescent of hope
by vegeta lover1
Summary: Harry's at his final year at Hogwarts and strange things begin to happen once again. could this be the end of voldemont or the end of Harry. Only Harry with the help of his friends and the crescent of hope can decide


Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Harry potter is an extremely good story mad by J.K Rowling.

Rating: PG: 13

Summary: Harry potter and the gang are now at their last year at Hogwarts. Many strange things begin to happen once again and Harry faces his last battle with you know who.

Harry potter and the crescent of hope.

Chapter 1 

A little argument

The sun had risen and slowly crept it's way up to a young man's window. This was no ordinary young man, but a young wizard in the making who was famous for the lighting bolt scare in which he wore upon his forehead. This lighting bolt has plagued him by causing many problems over the years and almost his life. Many knew him as Harry Potter. The only soul survivor of lord Voldemont. But to the Dursley's, "HARRY" screamed uncle Vernon up the stairs. " Harry wake up." the voice was now getting closer and Harry could hear the creaking of the stairs as uncle Vernon walked up them. The door flung open and Harry sat straight up. " Do you think your better then everyone, that you can sleep the whole damn day away?"

Harry turned to look at his clock it was only six in the morning. Then it dawned on him; the Dursley's were to leave for camping. Harry now wore a smirk upon his face. He obviously most have been keeping them waiting. " I'm sorry I didn't know it was already six." he said with sarcasm in his voice.

"Are you trying to be smart with me boy." uncle Vernon's face was now it's usual purplish red color, which Harry now knew by heart. "If so boy" uncle Vernon raised his fist.

"Since I'm up would you mind if I wrote to Sirius? You do remember him right?" 

"Quiet." Just get your things. Mrs. Figg is waiting for you." 

Harry could tell that uncle Vernon was now angrier then ever, but was too afraid to reply. Harry loved using Sirius as an excuse to get uncle Vernon off his case. He still whished however that Wormtail had never ran away if he hadn't, Harry would now be living with his god father. And Sirius would no longer be in hiding with Buckbeak. Uncle Vernon left the room slamming the door behind him leaving Harry alone to get his things ready. Harry picked up two bags of luggage. One, which contained clothes, and the other containing things to occupy him, since there wasn't that much to do over Mrs. Figs. 

Harry hurried down the stairs with his things. The Dursley's stood at the door chatting with Mrs. Figg. A former neighbor to the Dursley's. She was an old woman who was now nearing sixty. Harry turned his head and saw Dudley standing in the corner stuffing his face with candy he had contained in his coat pocket. Dudley was still fat and pudgy. Harry though back to the time Dudley was placed on a diet so he could fit his uniform. And how his tongue fell off and swelled due to the candy Fred and George made. Set him right up for a trap they did, and it worked like a charm. Oh the trouble they got in to by Mrs. Weasley though when she found out. It was worth it to. Finally Dudley managed to get a taste of his own medicine. Harry began to snicker silently. Dudley with a mouth for of candy looked over to him for a split second and the turned back.

"Harry" replied an old women's voice. It had to belong Mrs. Figg. "Harry come now I haven't got all day and neither do the Dursley's."

Harry once again picked up his luggage and walked over to Mrs. Figg. From there the left the house and walk to her car. Harry could see uncle Vernon locking the door behind himself and aunt Petunia was walking with Dudley toward their car. Mrs. Figg opened the back trunk and had Harry place his luggage in. He then shut the trunk and walked toward the back door. Both he and Mrs. Figg got in to the car and placed their seatbelts on.

"You know Harry I will be having a young lady staying with me so don't try anything. I've noticed that you've been quite some trouble to the Dursley's but I assure you I will not have any of that here is that understood young man?" Harry shook his head yes. " And if you try anything with her," she forewarned, "You will have to deal with both me and my son. Do I make myself clear?" Harry once again shook his head yes.

What seemed to be a long drive and awkward silence was finally over. They had finally arrived at Mrs. Figg's house. Another suburban house similar to that of the Dursley's. 

Harry exited the car and took his luggage out of the trunk. He and Mrs. Figg walked to the front door. Harry waited for Mrs. Figg to open the door. Finally she got the door unlocked and the two of them entered. Harry could smell the familiar scent of mothballs and pledge drifting in the air. It was now twelve in the afternoon, and the summer sun was shinning brighter than ever. 

"Harry don't just stand there, place your things in the guest room. Once you've finished I want you to meet me in the garden. I need your help trimming the plants. I want my house to look a little more suitable for the guest we'll be having tomorrow in order to make up for your un arranged presence." 

The long day of trimming and planting was finally over. To Harry the day felt as if it would never end. The sun was now resting upon the hilltop and slowly disappearing behind it. It was now evening and time to eat. At the table they sat across from one another. Eating in silence without one spoken word through the meal. Near the end of the meal, Mrs. Figg spoke, " Harry I do say I am amazed with the progress you've made from your years at you correction school or whatever they call it. I'm surprised that the Dudley's do not treat you with a little more respect. If they did they could put you to good use. But that is only my opinion." with that she placed her napkin down on her plate and stood up. She the left to the kitchen and began to wash the dishes. Maybe this was his chance to prove to someone that he wasn't some low life hooligan like the Dursley's wanted everyone to believe.

"Mrs. Figg would you like me to help you with the dishes or perhaps, cleaning the table for you."

"Thank you Harry that would be kind. I'm glad you offered before I had to scold you to." 

The night grew late and Harry was off to bed. He walked in to the guest room, and over to his bead. I wonder Harry thought to himself, what this girl would be like. Hopefully she has not heard of my wonderful reputation giving off by the Dursley's. With that Harry laid his head down on his pillow and drifted off to sleep. 

The night grew old and daylight once again crept through the window. The sun was now slightly peaking over the hill continuing it's game of hide and seek. Harry had awoken. But not to the sounds of uncle Vernon swinging the door opened. Harry could hear Mrs. Figg preparing breakfast in the kitchen. Harry looked over to the corner of the guest room. The one thing he hated about being at Mrs. Figg was being away from Hedwig. The Dursley's didn't know how she would take Harry having a pet owl, and using it to deliver letters to people.

"Harry" called Mrs. Figg from down the hall, "Harry come and get your breakfast. Hurry now our guest will be arriving very shortly." 

Harry quickly arose from bed and got dressed. Then he walked to the kitchen where he saw his plate and Mrs. Figg awaiting him at than table. 

"Harry, once you are finished I want you to bring me the box in from the living room please."

"Sure Mrs. Figg." Harry nodded. When breakfast was finished, Harry did exactly as he was told. He walked to the living room and brought in the long white box that lie on the sofa.

"Is this the box Mrs. Figg?" Mrs. Figg smiled.

"Well Harry I do believe that there was only one white box in the living room correct." Harry turned and looked in the living room. There was certainly not another white box. 

"Yes" Harry said with a nod. He then handed the box to Mrs. Figg. 

"Now Harry why are you handed it to me?" she placed the box back in Harry's arms. "It's not mines now is it. I do believe it has your name written on it, which would make it yours. So Harry how bout opening it." 

Harry looked down at the box wondering what could be inside. He never known Mrs. Figg, rather anyone associated with the Dursley's to give him anything. Harry laid the box down on the maroon carpet, and began to open it. He looked at Mrs. Figg with surprise. The box contained a nice new formal outfit. A white collard shit which buttoned at the cuffs with a nice black vest to wear over it. Beneath the shit and vest, there were black slacks, which went well with the black dress shoes at the bottom of the box. Harry once again turned his gaze at Mrs. Figg. 

"So what do you think Harry? Will it fit you?" 

Harry replied with a large grin on his face, "I believe so. Thank you very much."

"Your welcome Harry. I figured you look more presentable today if you weren't wearing raggedy old hand me downs from Dudley. So go try them on now. And hurry I need your help with starting dinner."

Harry ran in to the guest room. And quickly changed his clothes. "There a perfect fit Mrs. Figg."

Harry walked in to the kitchen to show her.

"That they are Harry. Do you like you outfit?" Mrs.Figg asked with a questioned look on her face.

"Yes I do." replied Harry. "Thank you very much" 

"I'm glad Harry. Now it be for the best if you change your outfit so you are not to mess it before are guest have arrived." 

After Harry changed to his earlier clothes, he helped Mrs. Figg with dinner. Time managed to pass by quickly as Harry and Mrs. Figg were preparing food for supper. 

"Harry" replied Mrs.Figg as she took a turkey out of the oven. "You might want to go ahead and get dressed now before are guest arrive."

Harry nodded and once again left for the guest room to get dressed. After Harry was dressed in his formal outfit, he looked at himself in the mirror. Perhaps I should do something with my hair. Well maybe not, I mean it's only some girl coming over for dinner. I really see no reason to get dressed at all. Harry picked up the comb without thinking and began to comb his hair. Well I guess that will have to do. 

"Harry come have a seat at the table and watch the food while I change ok?"

"Sure Mrs.Figg" Harry walked to the dinning room and sat at the table. But instead of sitting in his usual seat across from Mrs. Figg, he sat in the chair the rested beside her. 10 minutes pasted and Mrs. Fig walked toward the dinning room. Halfway to the dinning room, Harry could hear the screen door opening and soft knocking on the brown wooden door.

"Coming" Hollered Mrs. Figg as she walked to the door. She unlocked both the handle and the top bolt; the she quickly but softly opened the door to let the guest in. "why hello Miss Granger. How are you." 

Harry stared out the door and could not believe what he heard. Was it hermirone who was the big guest this whole time? He couldn't believe it how happy he was now to see his friend way before going back to Hogwarts for the school year. He had a feeling that for once during the middle of the summer, he would have an enjoyable time. 

* 

* *

* *

So how was the first chapter? Well I'll update as soon as possible. So read and review guys ok.

And be honest when your judging my story. K thanks.


End file.
